Miyaji x ?
by Kira Naka
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabbles semua chara yang saya pairingkan dengan Miyaji Kiyoshi. CHAP 2 UP!: Miyaji Yuuya x Miyaji Kiyoshi. R&R amat ditunggu
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 ** _Rate:_**

 _K+_

 ** _Genre:_**

 _Romance & humor_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _AU! . Misstypo(s). Garing, maap yak. Maklum gak pernah bikin nih makhluk dua bahagia. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Male x male. Hayama Kotarou x Miyaji Kiyoshi. Oiya, ini cuma drabble, cuma 240 words._

* * *

 _HAPPY READING~_

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah.

Secerah senyum Hayama, si periang berotak dangkal yang sumbu emosinya begitu pendek layaknya anunya sendiri.

Maaf, bukan itu.

Maksudnya, layaknya sumbu petasan.

Jadi, bayangkan pagi yang cerah ini ditambah dengan senyuman lebar sang cheetah. Duh, melihatnya saja Miyaji pengen pake kacamata hitam. Atau mungkin mencongkel matanya sekalian.

"Jadi... kenapa kau di sini?" Miyaji menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, tak lupa senyuman khasnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Iya, senyuman sinis campur sarkas itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-lu-hay,

... maaf, salah lagi. Maksudnya ba-bi-bu.

Hayama langsung memeluk Miyaji dengan riang gembira, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan pedas di kepalanya.

Benjol.

Benjol, Mi, lu mau tanggung jawab?

Hayama sedikit merajuk. Miyaji jijik. Idih, udah gede masih aja manyun-manyun. Ew, gak cocok. "Apaan, sih?!" Miyaji makin eneg sama kelakuan cheetah vegan di depannya ini.

Vegan lah, makannya aja nanas. /ups

"Ya, tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Miyaji-san!" Hayama makin gelendotan di lengan Miyaji. "Kau kekasihku, bukan? Lagian kita sudah janjian untuk pergi jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo!"

Miyaji tepok jidat. Lupa, kalo udah jadian sama cheetah vegan yang lagi gelendotan pengen makan nanas.

"Tapi jangan manja seperti ini, Kota!" Duh duh, belum apa-apa sudah pakai nama panggilan. "Nanti kalau tetangga lihat aku bisa malu!"

Tsun.

Padahal mah bangga gara-gara dijemput pake Lamborghini.

Cih.

"Nah, ayo!" Hayama mengabaikan kata-kata Miyaji, malah menariknya ke dalam Lamborghini-nya. Milik orang tuanya, sih, tapi kan nanti juga diwariskan buat Hayama.

Dan akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan.

Tamat.

/author digaplokin/

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _A/N: Heyyooww ketemu lagi sama saya, author pemalas nan gak rajin(?) ini, Kiraaaa~~ /kaplok/_

 _Yhaaa, pokoknya intinya sih saya bikin fic ini buat menyalurkan asupan hang amat sangat kekurang buat otp saya ;3 u kno lah otp gue crack and minor semua HAHAHASEDIHKALIHAHAHA._

 _Jadi, saya bakal ngelanjutin nih ff, iya itu tulisan the endnya buat chap ini doang, dan bukan cuma hayamiya yang masuk sini, tapi semua yang saya pairingkan dengan miyaya ini._

 _Gitu lho. Ngerti kan? /g_

 _Last but not least, reviewww~ muah /plak_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Rate:**_

 _K+_

 ** _Genre:_**

 _Romance_ _& humor_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _AU! OOC probably lol xD i love to nistain nih dua makhluk~ Misstypo(s). Garing keknya sih. Whatever. R &R minna~^^_

 _Oiya ini Yuuya x Kiyoshi alias incest!Miyaji ;3_

* * *

 _ENJOY~_

* * *

Mungkin orang-orang banyak mengira, kalau keluarga Miyaji adalah keluarga yang bahagia dan bisa dibilang sukses. Bayangkan saja, Miyaji Kiyoshi yang kini telah berhasil duduk di bangku kuliah universitas ternama di Tokyo, dan jangan lupakan adiknya, Miyaji Yuuya, yang kini merupakan kapten tim basket di Shuutoku.

Jadi, kurang apalagi keluarga itu?

Yah, mungkin orang-orang itu tidak tahu betapa pusingnya Nyonya Miyaji menghadapi kelakuan dua anaknya yang susah diatur itu.

Di saat makan...

"Yuuya! Itu bagianku!" Teriakan Kiyoshi membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah saat Yuuya dengan enaknya mencomot makanan jatah Kiyoshi.

"Haa?" Yuuya balas acuh tak acuh. "Masih banyak, ambil saja lagi."

Ya, bisa ditebak Kiyoshi mulai memanas. Dan tak lama kemudian dimulailah perang perebutan makanan oleh kedua bersaudara ini.

Nyonya Miyaji frustrasi.

.

.

.

Di saat mau tidur...

Yuuya tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu kamar Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi sentimen.

"Ngapain?! Hah?! Sana jauh-jauh!" Lemparan-lemparan bantal dimulai oleh Kiyoshi. Kayak ada alergi gitu kalo deket-deket sama Yuuya.

... padahal mah seneng wuuuuu.

Yuuya gak ngomong apa-apa lagi, langsung saja menjatuhkan diri di-tadinya sih pengennya di pelukan Kiyoshi-samping Kiyoshi dan menatap Kiyoshi dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Bilang aja seneng..." Yuuya mulai godain Kiyoshi.

"OGAH!" Kiyoshi ngeles.

"Tuh mukanya merah..." Yuuya makin-makin.

"NGGAK!" Kiyoshi langsung nutupin muka pake bantal.

"Yakin? Coba jangan ditutupin bantal dong..."

Dan seterusnya bakal terus terdengar Yuuya yang menggoda Kiyoshi dan Kiyoshi yang terus-terusan tsun gak karuan.

Dan Nyonya Miyaji denger.

Nyonya Miyaji kembali njedukin kepala.

.

.

.

Di saat mandi...

"Kiyoshi, mandinya jangan lama-lama!" Yuuya teriak dari luar kamar mandi.

"Berisik! Aku baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi lima menit yang lalu!" Kiyoshi balas berteriak.

Kiyoshi kembali asyik bermain gelembung-gelembung sabun di bak mandinya. OOC emang. Sampai kemudian dia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

BRAKKK!

Kiyoshi lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"YUUYA! KELUAR!" Kiyoshi sudah menjerit, bukan berteriak lagi. Panik. Gak ada persiapan apa-apa buat gebokin adeknya yang kurang ajar ini.

Yuuya ngakak. "Makanya kalo mandi dikunci. Ini sih sama aja kayak ngundang."

"KELUAR GAK?!" Kiyoshi jerit-jerit lagi. Mak, tolong Kiyoshi masih belom mau diperawanin. Eh ups, lupa ini rate K+.

Dan seterusnya akan terdengar suara teriakan Kiyoshi yang diteruskan dengan bunyi gayung dilempar, serta ketawa setan Yuuya yang asik godain kakaknya yang lagi mandi.

Dan lagi-lagi Nyonya Miyaji cuma bisa njedukin kepalanya.

Dan sepertinya yang bisa melihat mereka OOC seperti ini hanya orang tuanya saja. Jadi wajar saja kalau keluarga mereka dianggap keluarga ideal oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa mereka aslinya.

* * *

 ** _The End~_**

* * *

 _HAIII~~~ MAAFKAN AKU INI TELAT BANGET. TERNYATA JADI ANAK KELAS 12 GAK GAMPANG /NANGUS_

 _Oke besok besok saya gak mau janji janji kapan up nya :") /gaktanggungjawab_

 _Saya tau ini ooc maafkeun :" tbtb kepikir pengen bikin yuukiyo jadi gini deh._

 _Okayyyy, reviewww? ;3_


End file.
